Catch me!
by Harurueri
Summary: Kuroo sale en busqueda de Tsukishima, quien esta ebrio, confundido y desubicado. Las cosas no son tan faciles teniendo que tratar con Lev y Hinata en el camino pero primordialmente Lev, quien solo complica las cosas.


Esto OS es 'Quiero que estos dos se casen' parte 2 (No relacionados)

Tsukishima esta ebrio, no me culpen del posible OOC...

Tenia chistes estupidos para la introducción del fic pero vamos a obviarlos por ahora...

Intento de comedia :

' _Catch me , if you can'_

 _'Atrapame si puedes'_

Feliz Kurotsuki day~

* * *

 ***Ring***

El sonido de su teléfono móvil y el ruido que provocaban sus vibraciones sobre la mesita de noche llenaron el vacío de la silenciosa habitación.

 ***Ring***

La luz de la pantalla resplandecía fuertemente en la oscuridad .

 ***Ring***

Aunque tiene su cabeza entre sus dos almohadas aun puede oír el sonido del teléfono, apretarlas más contra sus oídos no hace que el ruido desaparezca. Antes de que el aparato dé un ring mas extiende su brazo para alcanzarlo, sin despegar su rostro del colchón .

"¿Alo? " Respondió de mala gana, jurando asesinar si se trataba de una broma, no seria la primera vez que pasara, aunque normalmente se trataba de Bokuto y sus chistes de media noche .

No hubo respuesta.

"Maldición, hijos de pu- "

"Kuroo-san" respondieron desde la otra línea.

"¿Tsukki?" Pregunto confundido, efectivamente era la voz de Tsukishima , se incorporo en un instante de la cama para mirar la pantalla de su teléfono , y efectivamente era el numero del rubio , sin lugar a dudas debía ser el, sin embargo hay algo diferente…

"Eres tan sexy cuando hablas sucio, Kuroo-san" su voz era suave y adormilada.

"¿EH? ¿Tsukki, estas bien? "

"Si , si lo estoy " comentó , relajando un poco a Kuroo que comenzaba a impacientarse "Es solo que bebí demasiado…"

"¿Bebiste?" Esto era algo poco común, si bien Tsukishima disfrutaba de una bebida ocasional con compañeros de su universidad, asunto que no hacia porque le gustara sino que necesitaba apuntes y congeniar era la única manera de conseguirlos, nunca había llegado a estar así de ebrio, y por lo que Kuroo escucha, está muy ebrio "¿Con quién bebiste?"

"Lev "

"Lev...Maldición" para su desgracia la facultad de Lev estaba cercana a la del rubio, han sido innumerables veces en las que él ha tenido que rescatarlo de las garras del ruso que lo incita y arrastra sus fiestas.

"Hinata también estaba ahí" una pieza más al rompecabezas, Hinata entrenaba ocasionalmente en un polideportivo cercano, solo cuando sus entrenamientos con su equipo habitual se suspendía, no le sorprendería si Kageyama, su inseparable compañero, estuviera con ellos también.

"No recuerdo pero creo que también había un gato ahí" _¡Aja! Como lo había pensado, Kage-¿Qué?_

"¿Que? "

"Y hablaba" susurro, como si de un secreto se tratase.

"¡¿Qué?! "

"Aunque no mucho, solo cuando dejaba de ver a su 3DS" un gato con una 3DS, analizaba en su mente, atinando rápidamente a su objetivo.

"Tsukki, bebe-" inicio.

"Me encanta que me llames así."

"Oh vaya…" respondió bajando el tono de su voz, casi coqueto, Tsukishima nunca había aceptado ninguno de los apodos que le había dado y pensar en el rubio ahora, aceptando sus cumplidos quizás con las mejillas rosadas y mirada suave...pero debía enfocarse en este momento, pueden tener relaciones cuando Tsukishima vuelva, primero debe encontrarlo y tiene una pista importante "De casualidad aquel gato que hablaba-"

"Y tenía una 3DS" añadió Tsukishima.

"Si, ese." Le siguió "¿De casualidad tenía el pelaje en negro y caramelo…como un flan?"

"Pffff, ese es Kozume-san, Kuroo-san" Bromeó "Nunca confundiría a Kozume-san con un gato"

"Bien, entonces…"

"Pero ese gato tenía mucho de Kozume-san" Se puso a razonar. "Deberíamos comprar un gato como ese."

"Excelente" Eso añade un nombre a su lista de personas a las que preguntar por su paradero, tiene fe de que Kenma no esté ebrio como lo está Tsukishima pero considerando que el rubio no bebe, no sabe en clase de situación pueda encontrarse su amigo.

"¿Está el gato por ahí contigo, Tsukki?"

"No, no está " Responde.

Bien, una pista menos "¿Hinata o Lev se encuentran por ahí?"

"Nope, de hecho no hay nadie"

"¡¿Que?!" Gritó.

"Espera, no, no es que no haya nadie…" Se sintió un poco aliviado al escuchar sus palabras "Es que no puedo ver a nadie"

"¡¿Que?!" Grito otra vez.

"Creo que perdí mis lentes" dijo en un balbuceo.

"Oh no…" Respondió, no quiere imaginar donde ese encuentra, solo, ciego y a estas horas "¿Tsukki, puedes reconocer algo por donde te encuentras ahora? "

"Hay una luz" explico.

"Bien, ve hacia la luz" Era lo mejor, no quedarse en la oscuridad era un buen plan de momento, hasta que fuera a buscarlo.

"No quiero morir aun, Kuroo-san" dijo en voz baja.

"Yo tampoco quiero que pase eso" Se sentó en el borde de su cama "Pero debes, no tienes que adentrarte a lugares más oscuros"

"¿Quieres que muera no es así?" Reclamo enojado y molesto.

"¿Qué? ¡No! "Respondió rápidamente, deteniendo sus pensamiento al oír el sonido de una nariz mocosa "Tsukki… ¿estás llorando?"

"¿Por qué quieres que vaya hacia la luz?" Pregunto "¿es por qué no...no me quieres? "

 _Maldición._

"¡No, no, no, Tsukki!" Soltó rápido "Te amo, solo mantente donde estas y voy en camino a buscarte solo no cuel-"

 **PIP- PIP- PIP-PIP- PIP**

"Maldición"

A.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo de su departamento. En sus bolsillos solo llaves, dinero y celular, todo correcto, por si acaso reviso una vez más y por supuesto no podían faltar sus zapatillas de la suerte, las mismas con las que había pedido a Tsukishima salir con él , con resultados sorprendentes y una relación de ya varios años, estas zapatillas tenían resistencia, no se iban a jubilar muy pronto.

Intento volver a contactar a Tsukishima sin éxito, entonces siguió en su lista de implicados, en orden de credibilidad decidió marcar primero a Kenma, el pequeño de raíces negras, confía en el juicio y raciocinio de su mejor amigo de la infancia, su hombre de confianza, su eterno compañe-

"¡Kenma!" Grito al momento de que alguien contesto el teléfono.

"¡Kuroo-san! " Respondió con otro grito una persona del otro lado de la línea.

"¿¡Lev!? ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Kenma? "

"¿Es su teléfono?" Dijo confundido, al igual que Tsukki, estaba completamente ebrio, sin embargo el mitad ruso siempre ha sido algo distraído, así que puede que solo haya bebido un poco "Ah…yo solo lo recogí del suelo"

"Demonios, Lev" Maldijo, ahora tenía que encontrar a dos personas "¿Donde están Tsukki y Kenma?"

"Kuroo-san…" la voz de Lev se profundizo en un tono serio, tal vez Lev era plenamente consciente en estos momento y con su ayuda podría encontrarlos.

"¿…Lev? "Siempre había dudado de Lev en preparatoria, pero ahora él ha madurado, ha crecido par-

"Suenas tan sensual cuando maldices" rio entre dientes.

O tal vez Lev, no ha cambiado en lo absoluto…

 **PIP- PIP- PIP-PIP- PIP**

B.

Tiene una idea.

Tsukki siempre comentaba de este bar cerca a su facultad, el que solía frecuentar con sus compañeros, puede que se encuentre ahí, o en su cercanía.

Por ahora se dirige al lugar, aunque también hay la posibilidad de que se hayan ido a otro.

Solo debe confirmarlo, en su lista de confianza de los implicados, el que le sigue es, sin lugar a duda, Hinata. Aunque no espera que se encuentre en mejores condiciones que los otros, espera que por lo menos este lo suficientemente consciente para decir a donde fueron, el buen Hinata, pequeño entusiasta y rayo de sol de su equi-

"¡Hinata!" Exclamo en el momento en el que se contesto la llamada.

"¡Ja ja ja! nooooope, Kuroo –san" rio muy fuerte "Soy Lev de nuevo"

 **PIP- PIP- PIP-PIP- PIP**

C.

Agotando sus posibilidades, Kuroo pensó que su única opción es volver a llamar a Lev, de igual manera parece que él tiene todos los teléfonos del grupo. Espera que su antiguo aprendiz no se encuentre sensible después de haberle colgado dos veces hasta ahora.

 _Bien_ , pensó, _aquí vamos._

Tomo su celular entre sus manos y comenzó a buscar el numero pero en un instante, como milagro caído del cielo, el rostro de Tsukki apareció en la pantalla, señalando una llamada entrante.

"¡Tsukki!" Contesto rápidamente "¿Donde estas?"

"Tetsurou…"

 _Oh, mierda_. Tsukishima estaba llamándolo por su primer nombre, lo cual solo significaba una cosa, nada agradable pensando que tal vez Tsukishima está en este preciso momento en la calle, solo o rodeado de gente sospechosa, que sin lugar a duda notaran la mirada nublada del rubio y sus mejillas sonrojadas, porque el que Tsukishima lo llame por su nombre quiere decir que necesita ser llevado a la cama para satisfacer sus necesidades…repetidas veces.

"Por favor, dime que ya estás en casa" suplicó.

"No lo sé" respondió regresando a su tono indiferente.

"¿Ves algo a tu alrededor para que pueda ir a buscarte?"

"Esta oscuro" dijo.

"Oh, no"

"Y húmedo" bajo el tono de voz.

"Oh no- espera ¿qué?"

"Y suave" susurró.

"Espera, no entiendo nada." esta situación le comenzaba a preocupar, en donde estaba que fuera oscuro, húmedo y suave… las posibilidades no le gustaban en lo absoluto.

"Creo que dormiré aquí"

"¡No, no duermas! "Grito preocupado.

"Ven a la cama… " Mierda, es el tono seductor que utiliza Tsukki cuando quiere algo y siempre, siempre lo consigue.

 **PIP- PIP- PIP-PIP- PIP**

Antes de que pudiera responder, Tsukishima ya había colgado, dejando a Kuroo preocupado y no va a negarlo, cachondo.

D.

Ahora es hora de utilizar su último recurso, no pensaba que tendría que llegar a esto, tendrá que llamar a Lev, esta vez a propósito. Lev, el mitad ruso, albino y de ojos rasgados que recuerda por…por ser Lev…

"¡Lev!" Exclama.

"No soy Lev" respondió entre risas "Soy Shoyou"

"¡Hinata!" _Gracias a dios que no es Lev,_ ahora podría encontrar una pista.

"A no ser que…" divago un momento el peli naranja.

"¡Hinata, escúchame! " Gritó "Tienes que decirme donde esta-"

"¡Ja, ja, ja! nope, sigo siendo Shouyo" dijo feliz. "ya me fije"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te fijaste…? No, déjalo, no quiero saber" Tomo una mano sobre su sien, esta situación le estaba cansando. "Dime en donde te encuentras y donde están los demás ¿dónde está Tsu-"

"¡Encontré a Lev!" Gritó emocionado "Lev teléfono, es el pelo de escoba"

"Cállate, Shoyou" se escuchaba a los dos conversando de fondo "El no sabe que lo llamamos así"

"Alo, alo, aquí Shoyou" dijo Lev.

"¡Leeev! Eres Leeev" se oía a lo lejos.

"Cierto" Respondió "Alo, alo, aquí Kenma"

"Leeeeev" insistía Hinata de fondo.

"¿Por qué no puedo ser alguien genial por una vez en la vida?" Le reclamo "Déjame soñar Shouyo"

"¡Lev!" Grito Kuroo ya cansado de él.

"¡Kuroo-san!" respodió gritando también.

"¡¿Donde están Tsukki y Kenma?!" Comento irritado.

"Kenma-san esta justo aquí, Kuroo-san" dijo serio.

"Excelente" suspiro aliviado "pásamelo"

"Alo, alo, aquí habla Kenma"…dijo Lev.

 **PIP- PIP- PIP-PIP- PIP**

E.

Una vez en el centro pudo ver a la distancia la facultad de Tsukishima y desde ahí recorrer hasta el bar del cual le había contado, con la esperanza de encontrarlo aun ahí o por lo menos alguna pista que lo lleve a su paradero.

En el momento preciso en el que atravesó por la puerta tropezó con alguien.

"Lo siento" dijo sin mirar pasando por su lado.

"Kuro… "

"¡Kenma!" Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el ya mencionado "¡¿Estás bien!?"

"Sí, yo no bebí demasiado" expreso de lo más calmado. "Solo volví por mi teléfono pero no está aquí"

"Lo tiene Lev" Menciono irritado de solo pensar en lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

"Ahora lo sé, cada vez que llamo me responde con maullidos y Shoyou diciendo de fondo, ' _es un gato Lev, debes hablar como un gato si no, no va a entenderte_ ' "

"Me alegra saber que no estás como ellos" comentó, que Kenma estuviera bien, le quitaba un peso de encima, ahora solo debía encontrar a Tsukki y llevarlo a casa con él, dejar a Shouyo en su departamento y mandar al diablo a Lev, sonaba como un plan perfecto "Kenma, ¿Sabes hacia donde fueron y donde podría estar Tsukki?"

"Shouyo dijo que quería que Lev lo empujara lo más fuerte que pudiera en los columpios para ver hasta qué país podría llegar y Tsukishima dijo que no quería perderse el asesinato de Hinata y el arresto de Lev"

"Si, suena como algo que a Tsukki le gustaría ver" dijo pensando en su adorable novio "¿Por qué no los seguiste? "

"También escuche que cuando terminaran con eso iban a comprobar si es verdad que todos los gatos caen de pie"

"¡Ouch!"

"Si…"

 _Supongo que deben seguir en el parque_ pensó "¿Puedes regresar solo a casa?"

"Estaré bien" asintió

"Gracias, Kenma"

"Suerte, Kuro"

Se despidió del otro mientras corría hacia el parque.

F.

El parque era enorme, y el sector donde están los columpios estaba completamente vacío. Encontró solo un mechón de cabellos naranjas atorado en una de las cuerdas del columpio y no quiere ni imaginar que paso…

Rodear el parque entero le tomaría mucho tiempo, podrían estar en cualquier lugar, sin contar las zonas con altos y frondosos pinos, recorrió el camino asfaltado viendo a ambos lados y gritando " _Tsukkiiii_ " ocasionalmente.

Tomo su teléfono y marco a Tsukishima nuevamente, esperando que no se haya quedado dormido.

"¡Tsukki!" Grito feliz al escuchar que respondían de la otra línea.

"Es Lev" expreso sin tono en su voz.

 _Mierda, no de nuevo…_

"Lev…" suspiro resignado "¿Qué haces con el celular de Tsukki?"

"Lo encontré junto a sus lentes" río despacio.

"Eso es bueno, guárdalos en tu bolsillo y trata de que no se pierdan de nuevo"

"No soy un estúpido, Kuroo-san" respondió haciendo pucheros .

"Claro…claro que no, Lev… ¿Tsukki está por ahí? "

"Nuuuuu"

"¡Maldición! "

"¿Quieres dejar un mensaje por si regresa?" le pregunto de lo mas animado, como si se hubiera encendido de repente así como un perrito que espera que su amo lance una pelota, tal vez Lev pueda ser de ayuda esta ocasión.

"Si, dile que se quede en un solo lugar voy en cami-"

"Su mensaje será grabado después del tono,piiiip"

"!Lev, no cuel- "

 **PIP- PIP- PIP-PIP- PIP**

Lev, mas que ser como un perro que espera las ordenes de su amo, es como un gato culero que lanza los vasos de la mesa solo para ver como se estrellan contra el suelo.

G.

Ya había recorrido la mitad del parque, solo se ha tropezado con un par de vagabundos, bastante decentes, que le indicaron que vieron una sombra naranja caer entre unos arbustos y un grito que decía "¡¿ _Cómo es China, Shouyo?!"_

Eso confirma la presencia de Lev y Hinata en los columpios, pero nadie dice haber visto a un rubio sensual por ahí.

Su teléfono suena y ve el número de Tsukishima en la pantalla.

"...Kuroo-san..." se escucho un susurro desde la otra línea, una voz que conocía perfectamente.

"¡Tsukki!" Grita de nuevo, ha perdido ya la cuenta de cuantas veces lo ha hecho el día de hoy, seguramente en la mañana estará completamente afónico.

"Creo…" inicio despacio…"creo que mate a Lev…"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"Si" susurró "lo vi dormido en el suelo y vi mi teléfono, me acerque y sin querer lo pise e hizo un _crunch_ "

"¿Un _crunch_? " Pregunto confundido.

"Si…creo que rompí su corazón, Kuroo san" siguió hablando bajito "así es como se escucha un corazón rompiéndose"

"¿Donde lo pisaste? "

"Cerca al abdomen o su tórax, no lo sé, no veo muy bien…"

"Oh, diablos, Tsukki" expreso cayendo ya en cuenta "…tus lentes…"

"¡Que los perdí, Kuroo-san! " Reclamó ofendido "¡los perdí!"

"Cálmate, Tsukki" respondió suavemente para tratar de apaciguarlo "Lev no está muerto"

"¿No lo está?" Preguntó "¿Debería pisarlo de nuevo?"

"¡No! Tsu-"

 ***CRUNCH***

"Esta muerto ahora"

"Está bien" cerro los ojos en clara frustración, suspiró "quédate con el cadáver de Lev en lo que te encuentro ¿está bien? "

"Comenzare a hacer una fosa para el cadáver"

"No, no lo hagas"

"Luego huiremos a otro país" rio maliciosamente "un país con fósiles de verdad"

"No metas tus manos a la tierra" regañó.

"Me agrada esto" dijo con un tono más divertido .

"¿Qué es lo que te agrada?"

"Deberíamos matar a Hinata también" respondió alegre.

"Oh no, Tsukki, por favor no saques tu lado psicópata ahora" después de todo, Kuroo no quiere casarse con alguien que al final resulte un psicópata que asesine a todos sus amigos…

 _¿Casarse?_

Bueno, había estado pensando en esto por un tiempo ya que Tsukishima se gradúa de la universidad el próximo verano y a el no le podría ir mejor en el trabajo pero no era el momento oportuno para sacar el tema, ahora debe encontrar a su prometido y estar seguro de que no sea un asesino en potencia.

 _¿Prometido?_

Ni siquiera se lo había propuesto, claro, no quiere ignorar el hecho de que ya había visto un par de anillos hace dos semanas y medido que tamaño de anillo le hacía al rubio mientras el dormía.

"Aunque extrañare a Lev" sollozo levemente, sacando de sus pensamientos al pelinegro "era un imbécil pero… "

"No llores, bebé" trato de calmarlo "Lev no está muerto"

"¡¿Por qué te tuviste que morir, maldito?!" Reclamaba de fondo Tsukishima al cadáver del albino, tranquilizando un poco a Kuroo al saber que su novio no es un asesino a sangre fría "¡me debes dinero! "

"¡Tsukki!" Exclamó "No golpees el cadáver de Lev, por favor"

 ***cof, cof, cof***

"¡Lev esta vivooo"! se escuchaba a Tsukishima gritar.

"¿Me morí? " Se oía a Lev despertando.

"¡ y yo te reviví! " Se escuchaba a Tsukki balbuceando "¡Ahora me debes el doble! "

"¡Te debo una, Tsukki!" gritó emocionado.

"¡Oye!" Estalló fuertemente el rubio "¡No me abraces, imbécil!"

"¡Tsukkiiii, me salvaste!"

"¡No toques ahí, tarado!"

 _¡¿Qué demonios?!_ Pensó Kuroo.

"¿¡Lev, qué estas tocando!?" Pregunto el pelinegro exaltándose "¡LEV!"

"¡Hey!" Chilló Tsukishima.

"Eres tan suave, Tsukki… "

 **PIP- PIP- PIP-PIP- PIP**

Tal vez no era mala idea lo de asesinar a Lev y enterrar su cadáver en el parque…

H.

Ya había llegado a recorrer la mitad del parque hasta ahora y eran aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana, no se siente cansado ya que su cabeza está llena de pensamientos recurrentes de su novio siendo atacado por un león ruso.

Siguió por el camino asfaltado y pudo divisar una silueta acercarse con la poca luz, hasta que se hizo visible.

"¿Kuroo-san?" expreso la silueta, que ahora a sus ojos se veía claramente.

"¡Akaashi!" se sorprendió al ver al ex-armador del fukurodani "¿qué haces a estas horas en el parque?"

"Esta hora es perfecta para sacar a pasear a Bokuto–san" expresó tranquilo con aquella voz monótona suya.

"¿Qué?"

"Quiero decir, para dar un paseo con Bokuto-san" se corrigió a si mismo rápidamente.

"¿Dónde está el ahora?" lo cuestionó sospechando de la actitud del pelinegro.

"Debe estar buscando un lugar para hacer sus necesidades" respondió llanamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Ejercicio Kuroo-san, ejercicio…"

"¿Qué…eso es una correa lo que tienes en tu mano…?" Cuestionó al pelinegro que parecía algo sonrojado y evitaba mirar a Kuroo a los ojos.

No quiere imaginar en que tipo de role-play estén en estos momentos, aun recuerda el anterior en donde encontró a Bokuto trabajando a medio tiempo en una pizzería durante un mes, para que pudiera hacer una entrega a Akaashi de una pizza con 'extra salami'.

Tampoco olvida la ocasión en la que encontraron a Akaashi, por designios de la vida, 'trabajando' en una esquina, de un barrio de dudosa reputación, con un atuendo algo indecente. Tsukishima estaba perplejo y Kuroo no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, se miraron el uno al otro antes de ir a enfrentar a Akaashi y de convencerlo de que dejara su vida de perdición, después de un momento vergonzoso y enfrentamientos con otras personas que trabajaban en la misma esquina, Akaashi pudo explicar que solo era un juego donde el esperaba a que Bokuto apareciera en un auto elegante a recogerlo al estilo 'Mujer Bonita'. No convencidos del todo, la pareja se quedo a observar desde lejos al pelinegro, hasta que de un momento al otro pudieron visualizar la llegada de Bokuto, quien no había escatimado en costos en su traje, gris de corte ingles con camisa negra y cortaba azul marino pero al parecer lo había dejado sin dinero suficiente para rentar un vehículo apropiado, así que el auto elegante resulto ser una bicicleta...

 ***Woof, woof, woof ***

Se escucho a un perro a la distancia, que se acercaba corriendo hasta los brazos del otro, era enorme, su largo pelaje era blanco con mechones negros aleatorios, moviendo la cola, al parecer feliz de volver con el pelinegro.

"Akaashi…" inicio Kuroo "¿Acaso...acaso le pusiste Bokuto a tu perro?"

"Ummm…no…" respondió Akaashi mirando hacia otro lado, entrelazando sus dedos por su espalda.

Se quedaron en silencio por un minuto, uno delante del otro.

"¡Akaaaaaashiiii! "Ambos se estremecieron al escuchar el grito que venía del mismo camino por donde había aparecido el perro "¡Rofen me gano de nuevo!" hizo un puchero "pero la siguiente vuelta ganare yo definitivamente"

"Bokuto-san" dijo Akaashi con una voz monótona "Rofen ya está cansado"

A su respuesta el antiguo as de fukurodani solo hizo más pucheros hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de la otra persona ahí.

"¿Kuroo?" Bokuto vio al mencionando aproximando su cabeza a su hombro derecho a manera de interrogante "¿qué haces aquí?"

"Ah, cierto" recordó "estoy buscando a Tsukki, Lev y Hinata, están totalmente ebrios y no logro encontrarlos"

"Creo que mientras corría vi de pasada a un rubio sentado en una banca del parque" comentó mientras tomaba su mentón con una mano, tratando de recordar "una de las bancas que están cerca a la fuente. "

"¡Genial! " Expresó emocionado "gracias, chicos. Iré ahora mismo ¡adiós!"

La pareja ondeaba sus brazos a manera de despedida mientras veían al pelinegro corriendo a la dirección en donde se encuentra la fuente.

"Bokuto-san... " Comenzó Akaashi con su voz calmada y serena.

"¿Sí? " Pregunto entusiasmado.

"¿Hace cuanto que pasaste por la fuente?"

"Como hace dos horas, Akaashi" respondió animado "¿por qué?"

"Por nada "

I.

No le costo mucho llegar a la fuente y observar debajo de la luz intermitente y tenue de un farol, alguien sentado en una banca, sus manos entrelazadas delante suyo y la cabeza gacha, ocultando su rostro bajo la capucha del abrigo que llevaba.

"Tsukiiii, por fin te encontré!" Corrió hacia el otro para agarrar de su cabeza y apretarlo contra su pecho "Vámonos a casa" susurro en su oído. Por fin, después de todo, lo había encontrado y lo tenia delante suyo ahora teni-

"Kuroo –san" Escucho una voz tras suyo , giro la cabeza lentamente para ver a Tsukishima de pie, su abrigo estaba con pequeñas ramitas y las rodilleras de su pantalón cubiertos de lodo , el cabello desaliñado y los ojos cansados.

"¡Tsukki!" Grito emocionado pero luego se dio cuenta de que no podían haber dos Tsukkis, ni en sus mejores fantasías pero "si está ahí a …¿quien esta- "

"Soy Leeeeeev" Lloriqueo aun en los brazos de Kuroo.

"¿Kuroo-san, me engañas con Lev?" pregunto muy bajito.

"No, Tsukki, pensaba que eras tu" se excusó, tratando de soltarse de Lev, pero el otro lo tenia bien agarrado.

"Soy Leeeeeev" siguió con su lloriqueo.

"No quiero escucharte, Kuroo-san, me voy" se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia los arboles, se perdería de nuevo.

"¡No, Tsukki!" Grito en un intento de detenerlo pero la silueta del rubio ya se había perdido en la oscuridad del parque.

De nuevo.

...

...

...

"Suéltame, Lev"

J.

Siguió el camino por donde el rubio había huido, no quiere imaginar en las cosas que deben estar pasando por la cabeza de Tsukishima en estos momentos, pensar que el podría engañarlo y nada menos que con Lev…

"Tsukki, por favor contesta" Intento llamarlo varias veces sin éxito. Siguió por el camino hasta divisar una figura cerca.

"Kuroo-san" Dijo seriamente, acercándose un poco mas ya pudo distinguir mejor quien era.

"Hinata" El pequeño se encontraba en una sola pieza, aunque no lo esperaba, después de todo tenia un montón de ramitas en el cabello y agujeros en los pantalones , ningún daño mayor, por lo menos a simple vista, se alegra que el pequeño estuviera bien, solo le falta un asunto mas " ¿Hinata, sabes por dónde esta Tsukki?"

"Ahora vive conmigo, Kuroo-san" Respondió con un tono serio y frio, podría decir que muy molesto "mi secretaria ira por sus cosas a tu departamento" Se dio la vuelta "Mari, por favor acompáñalo"

"Hinata...esa es una piedra…" Señalo al ver a quien le estaba hablando el peli naranja. La piedra tenia pintados dos ojitos, presume que dibujados con la ayuda de otra piedra, y en la parte de los labios tenia una hojita pegada, no quiere saber con que...

"No le digas así a Mari, es la única que me comprende" lloriqueo tomando entre sus brazos a la piedra, protegiéndola de los comentarios y susurrándole _"ya, ya"_

"¿Hinata, donde esta Tsukki ahora?" Estaba comenzando a perder el control.

"Te dije que está en mi casa"

"Y tu casa es…?"

"Ahí, el numero 873" Señaló.

"Ese es un arbusto"

"No me juzgues" Abrazó mas fuertemente a su roca.

"¿Puedo hablar con Tsukki un minuto?" Preguntó mas tranquilamente, ahora discutir con un ebrio Hinata no le iba a llevar a ningún lado.

"No, puedes irte con Lev y ser feliz con el" le reclamo alzando la voz.

"¡YO NO QUIERO A LEV!" Respondió fuertemente.

"¡¿POR QUÉ NADIE QUIERE A LEV?!" Gritó Lev a la distancia.

"¡TE QUEREMOS LEV PERO NO DE ESA MANERA!" Volvió a gritar Kuroo, no quería que mañana el sea culpable de los traumas emocionales del albino.

Volvió su mirada a Hinata que seguía con su piedra en manos "Por favor " suplico.

"Bien pero debes encontrar un buen partido para Mari, está tratando de establecerse con alguien bueno desde hace tiempo y …y … no puede porque está esperando al indicado. Ella solo quiere ser feliz" Expresó sollozando y abrazo aun con mas fuerza la piedra mientras la acariciaba.

"Bien, le presentare a Mari a una piedra compañero de mi trabajo ¿feliz?"

"Si , pasa a mi humilde morada" Extendió su mano señalando el camino dejándolo pasar.

K.

Detrás del arbusto se encontraba Tsukishima sentando en el suelo, abrazando a sus piernas y la cabeza hundida en el huequito que se formaba entre sus brazos.

"Tsukki, cariño" se acerco lentamente tocando uno de sus hombros "vámonos a casa" No recibió respuesta del otro, solo pequeños ruiditos que hacia…

 _¿Estaba llorando?_

"Ja ja ja ja, a Kuroo-san le gusta Lev, ja ja ja" levanto la cabeza y se burlo fuertemente señalando al pelinegro.

"¡No me gusta Lev!" defendió.

"¡PUEDO OIIIRLOOOOOS!" se pudo escuchar a Lev a la distancia.

"Está bien, Kuroo-san, me quedare a vivir aquí" Declaro bajando el tono de su voz y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en sus rodillas "Tu puedes hacer tu vida con Lev"

"¡QUÉ NO QUIERO A LEV!" repitió.

"WAAAAAH"

"¡Ya cállate, Lev, tengo una situación aquí!"

Se agachó para estar al mismo nivel que Tsukishima , acercándose lentamente hasta tener su rostro a milímetros de distancia.

"¿Tsukki, en verdad quieres quedarte aquí con Hinata y sus piedras?" susurró suavemente, hasta que el rubio levanto la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

"Conociste a Mari?" preguntó.

"Si, hace un momento, parece agradable" siguió el juego a los balbuceos de Tsukishima.

"Es una puta"

Sonrió por primera vez en la noche, podía ser ocurrente de vez en cuando, sacar estupideces de la nada, además de no tener filtros en la boca y su humor su algo sombrío , pero esas son algunas cosas que le gustan de Tsukishima.

"No quieres quedarte aquí con la puta de Mari ¿o sí?" Se acerco un poco mas al rubio, no se molesto en pensar que sus rodillas se llenaran de barro o césped.

"Ummm…" Hizo un mohín con los labios "Antes de irnos" se acerco para susurrar al odio del pelinegro "Vamos a hacerlo en la oficina de Hinata"

"¿Hinata tiene oficina?" se estremeció.

"Esta ahí" señalo con una mano al norte.

"Tsukki…eso es un arbusto"

"Y tu punto es…"

La mirada de Tsukishima se ensombreció e hizo movimientos sugerentes con las cejas.

Kuroo llego a una conclusión, talvez la mas importante de su vida, no solo le gustaba este chico, le encantaba.

"Oh, dios mío, Tsukki, debo casarme contigo" lo abrazo fuertemente.

"Casar" repitió anonadado.

"No puedo dejarte ir"

"Casar"

"Si , si , Tsukki, cásate conmigo" Se separo del otro para verlo a los ojos, tan grandes como platos.

"No estás haciendo las cosas bien, Kuroo-san"

"¿Qué?"

"Debes estar de rodillas" apuntó, enumerando las cosas con los dedos.

"Estoy de rodillas" señalo.

"Pero no así" protestó "Y donde el maldito discurso conmovedor que dice lo mucho que me amas y dices mi nombre completo con mi ridículo segundo nombre y yo no tengo mas opción que llorar porque es tan jodidamente cursi que da pena, debería estar llorando y no estoy llorando"

"Pe-pero"

"No estoy llorando" apuntó a sus ojos.

"Estabas llorando hace un momento" le recordó " Y no tienes segundo nombre"

"¿Y donde esta mi maldita orquesta?"

"Pensaba que me ibas a decir que si" No iba a negarlo, Kuroo estaba bastante decepcionado.

"No soy Mari, Kuroo-san, no soy así de fácil"

"Ummm…"

"¿y el anillo?"

"Parece que tengo muchas cosas que hacer…" Dijo en voz baja.

"Me casaría contigo aun sin ninguna de esas cosas, Kuroo-san" Y en un inesperado gesto del rubio, entrelazó la mano de Kuroo con la suya.

No solo le encantaba este chico, lo amaba.

"Pero acabas de decir qu-"

"¿y por que me haces caso? Si hace un momento discutía con una maldita piedra y la muy desgraciada me ganó"

"Definitivamente me tengo que casar contigo" se acercó para darle un beso, que tenia un gusto a alcohol y fresas.

"Tienes que hacerlo" respondió contra sus labios.

"Lo hare"

"Sí no lo haces me casare con Lev " Balbuceó " ya me lo propuso antes "

"¿Qué?"

"Es broma" Ambos sonrieron.

"Vámonos a casa" Se puso de pie y ofreció su mano para levantarlo de un tirón en un movimiento algo brusco, ahora estaban los dos de pie, Kuroo lo tomo de la cintura para pegarlo junto a su cuerpo, nunca había visto esa expresión en los ojos de Tsukishima, algo llorosos y rojos, pómulos colorados como un tomate, sudor frio cayendo por un lado de su rostro , mejillas tan infladas como un glob-

* **Blueeergghh** *

Tampoco nunca había sentido esa sensación ese tipo de sensación cálida en sus pies.

"Lo siento"

L.

Abrir los ojos es doloroso, tanto que cree que si los abre por completo estos se fundirían en llamas por los rayos del sol. Cuando por fin logra visualizar su alrededor, lo que es capaz de ver sin gafas, es que es la habitación de Kuroo pero este no esta ahí con el.

"Kuroo-san" llama pero nadie responde, su voz esta ronca y de solo pronunciar el nombre le causa mucho dolor en la garganta, sentarse en la cama solo empeora las cosas porque inmediatamente siente que las cosas a su alrededor dan vueltas.

Estiro una de sus brazos para alcanzar sus lentes pero no estaban en la mesita de noche donde acostumbraban estar siempre.

Ciego y sin ánimos de ir a ningún otro lado no tiene mas opción que volver a recostarse.

En el momento se escucha el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrando después de un momento y unos fuertes pasos acercándose _. ¿Las cosas siempre hacen tanto ruido?_

"Tsukki , despertaste " se sentó en la cama a lado suyo .

" Mas bajo " expresó apenas con su ronca voz "Tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza y todo el ruido solo lo empeora "

"Eso se llama resaca" se acerco a el para darle un dulce beso en la frente " ¿Como es que bebiste tanto?"

" No lo se" susurró " Solo probé los Martini de frutilla, deliciosos por cierto que no parecían que llevaban demasiado alcohol , uno se volvió dos, dos tres...No debí haber ido pero ya que Kozume-san también estaba ahí no pensaba que fuera tan mala idea..."

"¿Recuerdas mas algo de anoche?" Pregunto en voz baja para no perturbar al rubio.

"Nada después del quinto o sexto trago"

Tsukishima cierra los ojos tratando de pensar en la noche anterior, a su mente solo vienen recuerdos recurrentes de piedras y Lev, quizás se involucran de alguna manera, probablemente ataco a pedradas a Lev estando ebrio, lo cual es una posibilidad muy factible considerando que estaba ebrio y considerando como es Lev…

Al abrir los ojos observa el rostro del pelinegro observándolo, con una expresión de preocupación…molesto o confundido? No puede descifrarlo.

"Ummm…"

"Hice algo…¿verdad?" Tal vez eso confirma su ataque a Lev con piedras, espera que el daño no sea tan grave.

"Nada, Tsukki, fue una noche tranquila"

Suspiro aliviado, al menos no había hecho nada de lo que avergonzarse luego, como algo estúpido como hablar con piedras o aun peor como jugar a la casita con Hinata.

"¿A donde fuiste tan temprano?" preguntó ya que no estaba con el al despertar como normalmente lo hacia.

"No es temprano, casi son las 2pm, hice que te hicieran nuevos lentes con tu prescripción, los otros sufrieron un pequeño incidente durante la noche " saco una pequeña bolsita de papel de las otras bolsas que traía y la puso en el velador.

"Gracias" asintió levemente.

"Deberías descansar" le ofreció una suave sonrisa.

"Eso hare"

Kuroo salió lo mas despacio posible de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina , tomo las bolsas que traía consigo y saco lo que eran cartones de leche, huevos, verduras, frutillas y una botella, las acomodo dentro del refrigerador, entre sus bolsas aun quedaba una pequeña blanca de papel.

Tomo su teléfono, esta ocasión sin la ansiedad y desesperación de la ultima vez y marco un numero ya conocido.

"Bokuto" dijo en cuanto respondieron de la otra línea "sí, lo tengo justo aquí "

Busco dentro de la bolsita blanca, descubriendo su contenido, una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo carmesí con detalles dorados en su margen.

"¿Conseguiste la orquesta?"


End file.
